We Run
by MurderousPen
Summary: Melody Pond is a ten-year-old girl running away from home, but when trouble finds her, who will be there to save her? And will she run with him?


**Right, so, I don't really have much to say for this intro. It's a Doctor/River fic about when River first met the Doctor. Beyond that, I don't have much to say other than please review, and I own nothing. Enjoy!**

The sun burned in the sky, it's golden colour accented by the pastel backdrop. It slowly sank, down, down, down as the luminous, full moon rose. As it sank further, the light colours in the sky slowly began to fade, shifting to a dark blue as the stars began to pop out, twinkling merrily. A cool breeze blew, whispering through the trees and rattling the dying leaves.

On a pathway, ten-year-old Melody Pond walked along, head down and her hands gripping the straps of her back pack. She was running away, you see. Running away from her school, where she was made fun of for being so bright. Running away from her friends, who spread rumors about her behind her back. Running away from her mum and dad, who were always cautious around her, not talking much around her, keeping things from her. Melody was running away from all of it. She didn't know if she was ever coming back, either. She didn't know if she even wanted to.

In the distance, a howl shattered the silence of the night, causing little Melody to jump. She shuddered, wondering what sort of awful creature was making such a horrible, blood-curdling noise. More so, she wondered how far away it was - and if she were on it's menu. Trying to block out the chilling sound, Melody continued her journey. After a little while, the noise stopped, and her tense muscles relaxed. Forcing a dry laugh, she shooked herself, trying to make sense of her thoughts. Why should she be so frightenend of some unseen creature? Probably because it was the creatures of the night, the things you can't see but know are there, that are more frightening than what you can see right in front of you.

Pushing those thoughts away, Melody walked a little farther before it grew impossible to see in the darkness. Pulling the pack from her shouders, she unzipped it. Pulling out a torch, she quickly turned it on, and after doing the zip back up, she slung the bag around her shoulders and carried on, shining the beam around her. Before long, however, the path stopped, and Melody was forced to veer off into the woods.

_Perhaps now would be the time to make a camp,_ Melody thought, finding a suitable spot and dropping the pack before going off a little ways and gathering a bit of wood, just enough to make a small fire. She knew that fire would probably be a daft idea - after all, someone could see the smoke and find her - but she knew it had to be done. As late fall approached, the nights were growing colder, and she wasn't particularly fond of the thought of freezing to death when she could've easily made a fire.

After collecting the needed firewood, she went back to her camp, placing the wood in a suitable formation for a good fire. Using a bundle of leaves as tinder, Melody pulled a box of matches from her pack, glad that she had snuck them from home. Striking a match against the rough strip on the side of the box, Melody lit the tinder bundle on fire, quickly dropping it onto the wood pile as it burst into flames. It didn't take much knowledge to light a fire, and Melody was a rather bright young child. It also helped that she had watched her father make fires like this in their fireplace before.

As the fire crackled merrily, Melody found herself becoming drowsy as the flames warmed her. She wondered if it would be safe to fall asleep here, with that beast somewhere around. After a few minutes of contemplation, she figured that the fire would scare off any dangerous predators, and the smoke would keep away any bugs. Giving in to her heavy eyelids, Melody positioned her pack to cushion her head, she stretched out next to the fire, closed her eyes, and gave in to the sleep that beseeched her.

A few hours later, Melody awoke to a strange sensation - and a strange stench. Warm puffs of fetid air blew onto her face, creating a strange, tickling feeling. Lips drawn down in a frown, nose drawn up from the smell, she opened her eyes, only to discover she was face-to-face with a wolf-like creature that looked unlike anything she had ever seen before in the textbooks.

Melody's scream rang through the night.

**Right, so, how did you like it? Rubbish? Brilliance? Drop me a review and let me know!  
>Chapter Two coming soon!<strong>


End file.
